


Flowers in Her Hair, Flowers Everywhere

by Culumacilinte



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Episode: s02e01 Call of the Yeti, M/M, Magical Realism, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Personality Swap, Season/Series 02, Thunderstorms, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: Yeti magic is a weird trip; sometimes you get flashbacks





	Flowers in Her Hair, Flowers Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of The Cowsills, natch
> 
> _I saw her sitting in the rain_   
>  _Raindrops falling on her_   
>  _She didn't seem to care_   
>  _She sat there and smiled at me_
> 
> _Then I knew_   
>  _She could make me happy_   
>  _Flowers in her hair_   
>  _Flowers everywhere_

It was like those urban legends about acid that kids used to whisper about in school, that if you dropped a tab  _just once_  it’d live in your spine forever and then if you cracked your back wrong one day ten years in the future you’d flashback right into that trip. Vince was always pretty sure that was bollocks, but apparently yeti magic worked different than LSD. He didn’t know if it got stored in Howard’s spine or his big toe or what, but every once in a while, usually at the worst possible time,  _this_  would happen.

‘Howard–?’ Vince tried, as the van rolled to a halt; Howard merely shook his head serenely and stretched out an arm to touch his fingertips to Vince’s lips.

‘Come now, little man, Howard’s gone now; you know Parsley.’

Parsley, apparently, unlike Howard, had no interest in driving, even though they’d been in the van for nearly six hours already. Parsley, unlike Howard, who’d been bitching and moaning for the past half hour, was  _captivated_  by the storm going on outside. (Parsley also, unlike Howard, had voluminous chestnut waves to his shoulders like a shampoo advert and was wearing a kaftan. Vince honestly had no idea how the yeti magic managed to do that every time. It was a powerful drug) He pressed his cheek to the damp windowpane, gazing up at the sky and sighing.

‘Glorious. To be at peace with the natural world all in tumult about us. Come, Vince, come dance with me, we should feel the rain.’

‘ _Dance_?!’ Vince squawked. ‘Wot, we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and  _feel the rain_? How–  _Parsley_ , oi–!’

Honestly, Vince was ready to be home, he was not about to go and get his already-dodgy travelling hair flattened by the rain, and skinny jeans might be fashionable, but soaking wet and clinging and cold, once they’d got back into the van? He’d probably get trench foot. Or trench… leg. Something. Then they’d have to amputate and he’d need to bring the peg-legged pirate or cyborg look properly back into the fashion for the foreseeable future.

Parsley was already outside. Vince swore. Unlike Howard, Parsley was a sneaky motherbitch, gliding around on feet touched by moonbeams or some such; he moved like he was on rollers. And there he was, standing in the middle of a roadside clearing, arms outstretched and beatific face tilted up to the lowering clouds as the rain beat down on him, stupid bedsheet kaftan clinging to his belly and tits as the rain not-so-slowly saturated it. Flowers were blooming around him, wherever his bare feet had touched the mulch, and Vince could feel his annoyance eroding away, despite his resolve. It was  _ridiculous_ , it was a cliché hippy fever dream, it was a mess outside and Howard was being stupid, but. Well.

Howard’s face never looked quite so smooth and relaxed when he was just himself. Howard rarely just  _did_  things because they made him happy or because he found them beautiful. Vince was pretty great at lying to himself, but he wasn’t good enough that he could convince himself that Howard wasn’t fucking gorgeous like this. Maybe one day he’d convince him to keep the hair after he came back to himself. Grumbling, he clambered out of the van. As soon as the rain hit him, forceful with the wind and storm, he  _shrieked_ , hunching up against it. His nipples went painfully hard immediately, and there was the taste of hairspray and styling gel in his mouth, but there was Parsley, beaming over at him, like nothing had ever made him so content as Vince joining him out here.

‘When I get trench-leg and have to make peg legs sexy, you know this is all your fault!’ Vince had to shout over a rumble of thunder, and Parsley laughed, eyes glittering behind the water droplets clinging to his eyelashes. Unlike Howard, Parsley had no problems with eye contact, and Vince flushed a little, ridiculously.

‘No fear.’ Parsley didn’t need to raise his voice to be heard over the storm, low and soothing, as he reached out to pull Vince close. ‘No harm will come to us out here, not when you’re with me.’ He stroked a hand over Vince’s hair, thumbed his cheekbone. ‘And you are already beautiful, mmm, my Vince; you always have been. If you needed a peg leg, then the peg leg would be beautiful because it would be yours.’

He was so  _earnest_  that for a moment, Vince felt hot even under the battering rain. Howard said things, when he was Parsley, that Vince was pretty sure he thought all the time, he just would never dare to say them; Vince never quite knew what to do with that, and he had a hard time thinking when he was this flustered.

He wrinkled his nose up at Parsley. ‘Whatever, you nutjob. C’mere, if you wanna dance.’

Parsley just laughed, creamy and content, and drew Vince into the breadth of his arms. He radiated peace and body heat, and they danced like that in the rain until Vince didn’t really even mind anymore that he was soaked through and his hair was ruined. It was nice. It was… intimate. Which normally would have sent Vince screaming, but it felt sort of alright with Parsley.

He didn’t even really mind when Howard shrieked his little-girl shriek, very suddenly and obviously himself again, and demanded to know where they were and what they were doing. He just rolled his eyes and dragged him back to the van.

‘Best take that off if you don’t wanna catch pneumonia, yeah?’ he nodded at the kaftan, and surreptitiously ogled Howard in his pants all the way home, feeling surprisingly content himself.

 


End file.
